choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Party-Girl Sister
Party-Girl Sister is one of the main characters in the Rules of Engagement series. Her suggested name is "Jess" but the player can choose a name for her. Her task is to keep one job for the entire summer. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Party-Girl Sister has long, brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. Usually, she wears a white crop top with a pink flowery shrug and a necklace with stars and a lot of make up. Personality Party-Girl Sister is a fun loving young woman who likes to party and live to the fullest. She suffers because people think that all she can do is partying and can't take anything seriously. However, she shows that she can do anything she sets her mind to, as she can earn Blake's trust and respect. She will do anything for Bookish Sister, her twin, as shown when she pretends to be her for an interview. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Heiress * Chapter 2: Wine and Mixers * Chapter 3: Date with Destiny * Chapter 4: Dirty Work * Chapter 5: Song and Dance * Chapter 6: One Day in Athens * Chapter 7: Sweet Sixteen * Chapter 8: Out of Time * Chapter 10: Training Day * Chapter 11: Under Fire * Chapter 16: Seeing Red * Chapter 18: Last Call * Chapter 19: The Morning After Book 2 * Chapter 1: Uncharted Waters * Chapter 2: Dangerous Liaisons * Chapter 3: London Calling * Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 6: The Way to a Man's Heart * Chapter 11: Hearts Wild * Chapter 12: Fiancees and Finances (Determinant) * Chapter 13: Up in the Air * Chapter 14: Recipe for Disaster * Chapter 18: Moment of Truth * Chapter 19: Finale I: Now or Never * Chapter 20: Finale II: High Tides * Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes Book 3 * Chapter 1: Setting Sail * Chapter 2: Piece of Cake * Chapter 3: Meet the Family * Chapter 4: Painted Sky * Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic * Chapter 6: Labor of Love * Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune * Chapter 8: The Bachelorette * Chapter 9: When in Rome * Chapter 10: Perfect Fit * Chapter 11: Into the Woods * Chapter 12: Memory Lane * Chapter 13: The Tempest * Chapter 14: After the Storm * Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated * Chapter 16: Save the Date * Chapter 17: After Party * Chapter 18: Bon Voyage Newlyweds * Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home (Off-screen) * Chapter 2: Autumn Gatherings * Chapter 3: To the Lighthouse * Chapter 4: A Harvest Homecoming * Chapter 5: Into the Sunset The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 6: Home, Home on the Range * Chapter 8: Ride Like the Wind (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 11: The Prodigal Father Relationships Siblings Main Character and Brother are her older siblings, Bookish Sister is her older twin (but they're very different). Cousin Cousin has always been jealous of Party-Girl Sister and her siblings because she thinks that Nana loved them more than her. Now, after Nana's death, she tries to get the whole inheritance for herself by sabotaging her cousins' tasks. Party-Girl Sister and Cousin land on the same island after the shipwreck and she discovers Cousin's pregnancy. She can get Cousin to tell her the story about she met the father of the baby. Cousin comes to trust her when it comes to saving Aunt's life, which is one of Cousin's tasks for getting her inheritance. Carter Party-Girl Sister and Carter are co-workers. They even hook up together in Book 1, Chapter 7. In Book 2, it's shown that Carter is starting to fall for Party-Girl Sister and is very disappointed and hurt as he finds out that she and Blake slept together. He is one of Party-Girl Sister's love interests. In premium scenes of Book 3, she can help him with his application for a dance school, have ice cream together in Rome and, after the shipwreck, can go to a waterfall with him. She can also invite him as date to Main Character's wedding. Blake Party-Girl Sister takes an instant liking to Blake at the Wine and Mixers when she sees him drinking her favorite whiskey. Later, she finds out that he's her new boss and she tries hard to impress him. Even though he doesn't know her very well, the manager sees more in Party-Girl Sister than other people do. He thinks she's smart and able to do more in her life than just partying and doesn't want her to give up on her job. He is one of Party-Girl Sister's love interests. They woke up together after the Captain's Ball and when she thinks she might be pregnant, he is among the firsts to find out. She can help him prepare a meal for his father's birthday where they can either kiss or keep things professional. When Aunt reveals to everyone that they have been seen together by Tina after the Captain's Ball which may cost them both their jobs, he offers to resign for her. However, she quits her job instead because his father is still ill. Which is why in Book 3, she starts working as a tour guide. Since they no longer work together, they can go on date in their free time in Book 3, if the player chooses to. She can join him in a couples' cooking class and they can go have ice cream together in Rome. She can also choose to invite him as her date to Main Character's wedding. In Chapter 13, they land on the same island after the shipwreck, together with Cousin, Mira and Carter. If he and Party-Girl Sister go to the waterfall together in a premium scene, he will declare his love for her and she can either say that she loves him too or that she cares about him, and they can get intimate. In a premium scene of Chapter 16, she can tell him that they should remain friends, keep it casual or make their relationship official. Chaz Chaz is Party-Girl Sister's boss in Book 3. She teases him when he is using a different cologne to impress Cousin. Mira At first, Mira disapproves of Party-Girl Sister's relaxed attitude and overall actions. As time goes on, she begins to warm up to her, as well as loosen up herself. She is one of Party-Girl Sister's love interests. They can go have ice cream together in Rome and she can invite Mira as date to Main Character's wedding. Claire Pierce In Book 1, one of Party-Girl's first challenges at work is making sure that her Sweet Sixteen party will be a success. Claire is immediately condescending to her and even makes up a game that she calls the "Waitress Olympics", threatening to get her fired in case she loses. Party-Girl Sister steps in when she sees that Claire is making unwanted approaches to Carter who feels uncomfortable about it, resulting in Claire calling her names and complaining to Blake about her behavior. At the Pierce family's company dinner, Claire finds her and Carter drinking an energy drink and takes it away from her to drink it as well. Claire leaves the drink in the kitchen. Shortly after Party-Girl Sister drinks from it again, she gets drunk and comes to the conclusion that Claire put alcohol into her drink. However, there was no proof that Claire did it. Gallery Other Looks Party-girl sister2.jpg|Waitress uniform Party-girl sister3.jpg|Lingerie Party-Girl Sister Pink Dress.png|In her twin's clothes Party-girl Sister Tour Guide.png|Tour guide uniform Party-Girl Sister Lavender Dress.png|Lavender Bridesmaid's dress Miscellaneous RoEFamilyPhotoWithNana.PNG|As kid with her cousin, siblings and Nana Antique Compass.png|Gift from Nana Trivia * Throughout several chapters, she craves olives, orange slices, pickles and chocolate. It is seeing the olives and orange slices that makes her brother ask her if she's pregnant. It's the same thing their mother craved when she was expecting Party-Girl Sister and Bookish Sister. * As revealed in Book 3, Chapter 7, Bookish Sister is the second youngest granddaughter of Nana, making Party-Girl Sister the youngest granddaughter, as well as Bookish Sister's younger twin. * She was a Girl Scout. * She has a resemblance with Hailee Steinfeld. * She worked as a lifeguard in the past. * Nana signed her up for Singkil dance classes when she was younger. Party-Girl Sister also wanted to teach her father how to dance but he kept tripping over the bamboo poles. * Nana once helped her dye her hair pink. * The default name Jess is of Hebrew origin and means "gift". * She and Blake Yasuda make a cameo appearance in Chapter 6 of The Royal Heir, Book 1. ** Her name is set as her default name, Jess. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Nomade